User talk:Speedysnitch
Speedysnitch Talk Page User:Speedysnitch/Sandbox User:Speedysnitch/sig Main Page I have finished the mainpage and will start doing regular pages. Message me whenever you need info the last message was fromshurtagal 21:39, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Pages Can i start making proper pages now.shurtagal 22:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I'll start with eragon where did you find a tempalte for the information column can you give me a link. shurtagal 22:26, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes thanks it helped alotshurtagal 22:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean (by the way i've done the first bit of the eragon page if you want to check it out)shurtagal 22:56, August 23, 2011 (UTC) i have done nowshurtagal 22:59, August 23, 2011 (UTC) glad you like itshurtagal 23:03, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Philosopher's Stone I like your new page about the philosopher's stone.shurtagal 23:18, August 23, 2011 (UTC) By the way what is the sorcerors stone lol.shurtagal 23:20, August 23, 2011 (UTC) bye.shurtagal 23:24, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Catergories I've given all of the book pages categories change them if you want.shurtagal 23:33, August 23, 2011 (UTC) you will have to delete this page it was an accidentle post and i have made the proper version on another page so you should delete this http://rbooks.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Fanatsy. shurtagal 17:53, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Edits how have you saved your edits. wikia keeps telling me i can't edit because the servers are down.shurtagal 20:42, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Logo nice new logo. shurtagal 20:57, August 24, 2011 (UTC) you should probably have book wiki written underneath.shurtagal 21:05, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ok, its good as it is anyway.shurtagal 21:07, August 24, 2011 (UTC) good choice for a background.shurtagal 21:34, August 24, 2011 (UTC) yes.shurtagal 21:37, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Eragon Page Eragon page is complete let me now if there's anything wrong with it.shurtagal 21:48, August 24, 2011 (UTC) yes.shurtagal 21:50, August 24, 2011 (UTC) yes.shurtagal 21:52, August 24, 2011 (UTC) thanks for adding the pic on the eldest page i've been trying to do that for ten minutes minutes cos' i've forgotten how.shurtagal 22:26, August 24, 2011 (UTC) bye gotta go now bye i'll be back later in the week.shurtagal 22:33, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Main Page The Main page looks a lot better now. good idea about the slideshow.shurtagal 10:51, August 30, 2011 (UTC) There are 14 people on this wiki.shurtagal 10:55, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Can you delete the crow page i need to remake it,Thanks.shurtagal 16:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) IS THIS IT? IS THIS IT? Help!!! I am being Mouse-Napped by...(Aliens!!!) 23:12, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ok. :D Help!!! I am being Mouse-Napped by...(Aliens!!!) i am :) Help!!! I am being Mouse-Napped by...(Aliens!!!) 14:35, September 3, 2011 (UTC) yea and ok. I Shall Rule World!!!((Or atleast the Pizza World)) 15:31, September 3, 2011 (UTC) hi. yea i was editing. I got back from karate 5 minutes ago so yea. :D I Shall Rule World!!!((Or atleast the Pizza World)) 22:19, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ok then. (lupin fan1) RE:Vesago banning. is he banned from thhe entire site.shurtagal 23:08, September 8, 2011 (UTC) don't unban him i agree that he should have been banned i'm just sad it happened.shurtagal 23:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC) bye.shurtagal 23:10, September 8, 2011 (UTC) btw maybe you should delete all the pictures ves put on here cos they have nothing to do with the wiki.shurtagal 23:13, September 8, 2011 (UTC) --- Speedysnich you can't just beleve what Larkflight said about me, I'm not a pediphile when she asked about my girlfrends she said I offended her, I asked how I could make it up to her then she in all capitols "ME F@$K ME" immediately I asked how old she was then what the age of consent is in order to know I wouldn't be breaking any laws for somthing I wouldn't do and everything I said afterward was just atemps at makeing convertion.Vesago 13:10, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I forgive Thank you Speedy truly, I forgive you so meny people have been so quick to judge me based on how I live my life so I must be an absolute sexual deveant like if I were Zues or somthing and as for the title ... that was a mistake on my part Vesago 21:30, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Shurtagal Hello, Speedy. I know I've already told you this on chat, but just for a reminder, I really think that Shurtagal should be an admin. I mean, he's contributed a lot to this Wiki, and is doing a terrific job. Of course, some of this decision is entirely up to Shurtagal, if he wishes to be admin or not. Thanks :D Larkie Fox dung! 15:18, September 10, 2011 (UTC) BTW larky and speedy i don't want to be an admin i have my hands full at pellinor wiki.shurtagal 16:25,September 10, 2011 (UTC) KB who kickbanned me from the chat ? I Shall Rule World!!!((Or atleast the Pizza World)) 15:55, September 10, 2011 (UTC) yea ok........... I Shall Rule World!!!((Or atleast the Pizza World)) 15:56, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm back working here again. hi speedy. i'll start work on this wiki again but i'm not going on chat on this wiki ever because of what ves and larky keep saying to each other.shurtagal 17:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) admin reply Yes,but it's up to you.shurtagal 22:28, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ok.shurtagal 16:21, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Unfinished Pages maybe you should get some of the people who have made pages to finish them quickly. because we have about 5 unfinished page.shurtagal 16:35, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Vesago's Blog you commented on ves's blog you said "now evreybodies going to know" what did you mean. do you know who he is talking about.shurtagal 18:44, September 11, 2011 (UTC) when what happened.shurtagal 18:46, September 11, 2011 (UTC) omg.shurtagal 18:48, September 11, 2011 (UTC) i came across it by accident i'm glad its going to be deleted. shurtagal 18:53, September 11, 2011 (UTC) gtg bye be back some time in the week.shurtagal 18:56, September 11, 2011 (UTC) kk.I Shall Rule World!!!((Or atleast the Pizza World)) 23:14, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm on Vesago 22:34, September 13, 2011 (UTC) User box reply Not yet. Have you changed them?.shurtagal 20:14, September 16, 2011 (UTC) i like the inheriwiki one. Thanks.shurtagal 21:10, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Back now? can i get back on nowVesago 22:59, September 16, 2011 (UTC) thanksVesago 23:06, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Infobox ima still here, i am just eating food. they infobox are good. :) I Shall Rule World!!!((Or atleast the Pizza World)) 15:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC) i know. i am sorry about those. but right now i am sick and eating so yea... I Shall Rule World!!!((Or atleast the Pizza World)) 15:55, September 17, 2011 (UTC) yea. thanks buddy. :D I Shall Rule World!!!((Or atleast the Pizza World)) 15:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I Shall Rule World!!!((Or atleast the Pizza World)) 16:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC):D I Shall Rule World!!!((Or atleast the Pizza World)) 16:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC) kk i am on. I Shall Rule World!!!((Or atleast the Pizza World)) 16:11, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Contributor I don't understand. what do you mean by we had the first ever wikia contributor.shurtagal 19:26, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ermm yes i know what a contributor is but what you said makes no sense.shurtagal 20:01, September 17, 2011 (UTC) who is it.shurtagal 20:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) yes i can see it, but where does it say about the first ever wiki contributor.shurtagal 20:10, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Speedy, are you on right now? I Shall Rule World!!!((Or atleast the Pizza World)) 21:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes yes its good thanks.shurtagal 08:23, September 18, 2011 (UTC) kk, but i am also on Transformice (a game i play) and 2 other wiki's so i might not rely as fast. Welcome to the Dark Side([[User talk:Lupin fan1|'We... Have... COOKIES *_* ']]) 21:58, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Message lark flight sent me an angry message for no reason. do you know why she did it.shurtagal 17:08, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Shurtagal (WTF) He did ''send me a message on my talk page, but someone got rid of it. Just fuck off. [[User:Larkflight|''Lar']][[User:Blackfur|'kie']] Larkie! 19:48, September 23, 2011 (UTC) oh yes of course i did (sarcasm). are you just accusing everyone of everything now larkie. seriously wtf.shurtagal 18:18, September 24, 2011 (UTC) sorry i remember the message now.shurtagal 19:18, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Quitting Hi Speedy. I am Quitting this wiki due to the fact the Larkflight caled me a bitch and other stuff. I will not argue and will just leave. Thanks for having me here. Bye. [[User:Lupin fan1|'Burritos are...']]([[User talk:Lupin fan1|'EVIL!!! KILL THEM!!!']]) 21:39, September 23, 2011 (UTC) kk i am there. [[User:Lupin fan1|'Burritos are...']]([[User talk:Lupin fan1|'EVIL!!! KILL THEM!!!']]) 21:56, September 23, 2011 (UTC) THANKS I AM ZA HONERD!!! :D [[User:Lupin fan1|'Burritos are...']]([[User talk:Lupin fan1|'EVIL!!! KILL THEM!!!']]) 22:28, September 23, 2011 (UTC) hi. i'm on chat nowshurtagal 18:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC) okshurtagal 18:31, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ok i'm going there nowshurtagal 18:33, September 24, 2011 (UTC) are you still on wikia.shurtagal 19:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC)